


A warm embrace

by redsnake05



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Time, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has escaped from the drawing room to the kitchen many times and found comfort there. This night, Sembene invites him to come further into his world, to ease their burdens together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



The fraught hum of the drawing room stopped abruptly behind Ethan as he shut the drawing room door and crossed the hallway, piled up tea tray in his hands. His shoulders were tense, eyes aching from watching shadows, but his body was restless with lack of occupation. The lamps were turned low, and the polished wood and carpet faded away to stone flags and whitewash as he headed down to the kitchen. Ahead of him, the kitchen door was open and brighter light spilled through. Sembene looked up as he entered. 

"I brought you this," Ethan said, putting the tea tray on the table. Sembene didn't ask any questions, or tell him he needn't have bothered. Ethan was soothed by the unquestioning acceptance of his presence, as calm and unruffled as the first time Ethan had come to the kitchen, and let a little of the tension he'd carried from the drawing room leave him.

"Thank you," said Sembene. He shifted the tray to the bench and heaved fresh hot water off the range and to the sink. As he began to rinse, Ethan stripped off his jacket, rolling up his own sleeves and joining him at the heavy stone bench. He took a tea towel from the back of a chair in front of the range and began drying.

"They talk long tonight," said Sembene.

"Long, and too torturous for me," Ethan agreed. "I am more of a man of action."

"You are many things."

Ethan relaxed a little more, falling into a comfortable rhythm with Sembene over plates and cutlery, stacking the dried dishes on the table to be put away later. It was over too quickly, and Ethan pulled at the cloth in his hands as some of the nervous energy rushed back. Sembene dried his hands slowly, as methodically as he did everything else, before snuffing most of the candles, bar a branch he lifted as he turned. Usually, Ethan would leave now, blood still fizzing slightly, to pace his room until he could rest. Tonight was different, though, Sembene was different, though Ethan couldn't quite put his finger on how. Ethan waited for him to speak.

"Come," he said, and Ethan followed him without question, realising as he did so that he would follow anywhere Sembene led him. They passed out of the kitchen and into the servant's quarters proper. He had a glimpse of low ceilings and faded furnishings before Sembene pushed open a door and went in, lighting the candles and lamps.

The room was bare, save a table and chair, and the simple equipment of a boxer in training. 

"You are restless," Sembene said. "Will you join me?"

Ethan nodded. Perhaps the clean concentration of movement, of exertion, would clear his mind and let him forget. Sembene stripped off his shoes and stockings, feet planting themselves firmly on the floor. He took off his shirt completely, throwing it over the back of the chair, and Ethan realised that he should start undressing himself, not continue to stare at the width of Sembene's shoulders, at the strength apparent in his thighs and legs, at the swift, gentle competence of his hands. He tugged hastily at his gun holster and placed it on the table before pulling off his shirt, then his boots. 

"Boxing, wrestling or singlestick?" Sembene asked. 

Ethan entertained a momentary vision of Sembene's hands on him, being borne down to the ground under his weight, and swallowed resolutely against temptation.

"Singlestick," he said. "I find I am not so familiar with it as I would like."

"It falls out of fashion, particularly with the restrictive rules" said Sembene, "I find cudgels as effective as any other weapon, and much easier to contrive in the need of the moment. I think we need not to stick to the rules of countrified gentleman."

Ethan took one of the sticks offered and smiled. "No, indeed," he said. "I will be much more at ease in a free for all brawl." He suspected that Sembene, for all his careful competence, would be too. 

He examined the stick and took his guard, feet planted firmly for the moment, ready to move as the need arose. Sembene stood opposite, warm candlelight gilding the edges of his skin, and Ethan felt his mouth go dry. 

They circled each other warily at first, testing the strength of defence, the swiftness of reflexes. Ethan forgot the outside world in the strain of his muscles and the gasp of his own breath. Sembene never looked away, never flinched; all his concentration was bent on Ethan. It was a dizzying feeling, one to be locked away for later. In the moment, Ethan was all focus and control, looking for opportunities, anticipating each move Sembene made.

Then the blows came faster, as they warmed up and began to challenge one another. Their sticks clashed, and then Sembene jabbed him with his elbow as Ethan parried a blow, and the sparring became more serious. Ethan felt his breath coming harder, his whole attention on getting the upper hand. Sembene was good; fast, precise, focused, and Ethan didn't have to hold back or be careful. The sticks clashed together, backed up by fists and elbows and feet in a flurry of blows. Sembene fought hard, was inventive and unscrupulous. He made a move Ethan had never seen before, and then he hit the wall with a crash, Sembene's stick held against his throat and his own hand forced out to the side. 

Ethan tilted up his chin and searched Sembene's face. There was no triumph there, but a wealth of satisfaction, and maybe, intriguingly, a hint of wild lust. Ethan relaxed into his hold. Sembene's grip gentled, but he didn't let go. He licked his lips, a nervous gesture Ethan had never seen in him before.

"Perhaps there is another way to ease your restlessness," Sembene said. 

"Yes," said Ethan, grasping at once what was offered, not even bothering to pretend it wasn't something he desperately wanted. "Perhaps, if you need a cure also." 

Sembene smiled and pushed forward, bringing their bodies into contact. Ethan his stick clatter to the ground, though Sembene didn't shift his from where it rested over Ethan's throat. For all the implied violence of their pose, the kiss they shared was sweetly restrained. 

"Come," said Sembene, releasing Ethan slowly. "We shall take this medicine slowly, I think." His hand curled over Ethan's shoulder for a moment, slid down his arm to press their hands together. Ethan lifted them, turning them over to press a kiss into Sembene's palm, lips soft on the calluses and rough patches. He wanted to find and ease the tension that must exist under those strong shoulders. Sembene smiled, something warmer and more intimate than Ethan was used to seeing on his face, and he pulled him closer for another soft kiss. 

Ethan gathered up both their shirts and shoes as Sembene doused the candles and led the way to another room. His room, Ethan supposed, rather smaller than any of the guest rooms, but the bed was big and looked comfortable. Ethan wondered, for a moment, who else had been brought here, but Sembene's hands were shaking just a little as he lit yet another set of candles, and Ethan knew that he was not a man who gave trust like this freely. 

"I would have you take what you want," Ethan said. He did not want Sembene to feel he must live up to some standard of service here, in his own bed.

"What I want is the wildness inside you," Sembene said. "I want to forget for a while, for us both to forget."

Ethan kissed him again, surer now, a deeper press of lips and tongue, and Sembene's hands gripped his shoulders, holding him close. Sembene's hands were more confident, running over Ethan's body with greater urgency. Ethan kissed with abandon, giving himself up to the moment and letting the desire he'd been denying break forth. It was useless to hold back, to pretend he hadn't wanted this since he'd first come to this house. Sembene met his every movement with equal passion, letting go of his calm facade. As Sembene's hands pulled open his trousers and urged him up on the bed, Ethan welcomed his every move.

Naked at last, Ethan pulled Sembene on top of him and wrapped one leg high around his waist. Muffling his groan in Ethan's skin, Sembene slid his hand down their bodies, touching Ethan's cock, cupping his balls and rubbing his thumb over them. They kissed again, hot and urgent this time, as all tenderness was forgotten. The sweet drag of Sembene's rough hands on Ethan's skin made him gasp, and he wriggled down the bed, mouth open and running wet kisses over Sembene's dark skin. Ethan opened his mouth over Sembene, sucking softly, then harder, on his cock. He used his hand, sucking just the head when he could in a slick mess. Sembene's voice was ragged, demanding, but his hand in Ethan's hair was soft. The juxtaposition was sweet, and Ethan let Sembene come on his face in a messy, uncontrolled rush, and felt tenderness under his own desire. 

Sembene urged him up the bed, and swiftly worked Ethan with his hand. Ethan clung to the sheets, to Sembene's shoulders, to the gentle rumble of Sembene's voice encouraging him on, and he came in a shaky blur of pleasure. As he opened his eyes, he met Sembene's gaze. The smile on Sembene's face was contented, with no hidden depths, and Ethan felt his own smile mirror it. They cleaned up in silence and small touches, and Sembene tugged Ethan back into the bed. 

"Stay," he said. "We are not countrified gentlemen, nor any gentlemen at all, and I would welcome my lover to stay the night."

Ethan thought of his cold, respectable sheets. He was right; this was a night for new lovers to share. The thought of establishing something, of being lovers in truth and practice, appealed as much as Sembene's warm arms. He climbed into bed and snuffed the candles. The darkness was a comfortable embrace, and Ethan gave himself up to it without fear or worry for the morning.


End file.
